


Into You

by Slytherin_Of_The_Sith



Series: ABO Charsha [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alpha Charlotte Flair, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Charlotte GP, Don't like it, F/F, GP, Omega Sasha Banks, Shameless Smut, don't read it, simple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24198628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Of_The_Sith/pseuds/Slytherin_Of_The_Sith
Summary: I’m stressed out, I gotta nest and cuddle. Please come over?This a pre-"Feral" one shot.
Relationships: Sasha Banks/Charlotte
Series: ABO Charsha [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746460
Comments: 13
Kudos: 49





	Into You

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything WWE related.

* * *

Charlotte was home enjoying her week off before she had to hit the road again for work. It was now her second day off and Charlotte was still exactly where she was the day before—on her sofa and playing her PS4. She was just in a pair of briefs and her tank top, and Charlotte knew she had to shower and at least get out of her apartment for a little bit. 

The alpha female had been feeling horny lately and she was cranky. Charlotte just lost another round on her game and she swore loudly, about to restart the level when her phone buzzed. Charlotte thought about ignoring it, but found herself picking it up anyway. 

And she was glad that she did. Because she got a message from one of the few omegas to actually exist. And one she just happened to be very good friends with. 

_ I’m stressed out, I gotta nest and cuddle. Please come over? I have food.  _

_ Be there in 30. ;) _

Charlotte was sold at the word cuddle, but she was jumping off of her sofa at the mention of food. Charlotte stripped out of her clothes on her way to her bathroom for a quick shower and stopped when she saw herself in the mirror. 

“Shit…” she reached down and ran her fingers through her light pubes and thought about shaving them off, but figured that she wasn’t gonna get lucky. If she wanted to fuck, she would’ve said so.  _ Right? _ Plus Charlotte didn’t wanna waste time shaving for nothing. 

By the time Charlotte parked her loud rumbling Jeep next to that familiar white SUV, she was already ten minutes later than she wanted to be. But she was right on time because the dark clouds had finally opened up and began to rain, promising a storm later.

Charlotte barely knocked on the door when it opened, revealing her favorite magenta haired friend. Wearing just a short silk robe, and the alpha couldn’t help but appreciate the view.

_ Hmmm. _

Sasha smiled shyly at Charlotte as she stepped aside to let the older woman into her apartment and closed the door behind her. “Thank you for coming, Charlie.”

Charlotte took a deep breath, and almost wished that she didn’t—because Sasha’s scent was every damn where but of course it was—this  _ was  _ her apartment but Jesus. Charlotte regretted just wearing shorts but at least they were black. It made her semi hardon easier to hide. 

“No problem, Sasha. Y’know I’m always a phone call away for you.”

Sasha smiled at that but Charlotte could see her blushing slightly and had to stop herself from doing what she really wanted to do. Push Sasha up against the wall and fuck her like she so clearly needed to be. This shy act didn’t fool Charlotte one bit. All it did was just turn her on even more. The alpha quickly got a hold of herself and cleared her throat.

But it was too late and Sasha mistook Charlotte’s momentary lapse of judgement for discomfort. If only she knew that it was everything  _ but  _ that.

“You didn’t have to say yes, we don’t have to cuddle but the offer for food still stands. I just…” Sasha shrugged softly as she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, “I just wanted to cuddle with someone I trust and since I knew that you were on a vacation too...and we’re friends. I thought it would be okay.”

Charlotte inched closer, raising an eyebrow, “Why didn’t you call Bayley? She’s on vacation too.”

“I don’t know.”

_ Oh yes you do,  _ but Charlotte wasn’t going to press, “Sash?”

Sasha took a deep settling breath, not looking at Charlotte directly, “Yeah?”

Charlotte places her index finger underneath Sasha's chin, making her look at her, “Friends cuddle, right?”

“Yes..friends cuddle.”

“Then let’s cuddle, Sash.” Charlotte smiled and wrapped the omega into a strong one armed hug and physically relaxed when Sasha leaned into her immediately.

* * *

Sasha wasn’t lying when she said she was in the mood for nesting. Her sofa was stripped of all the pillows and Sasha made a giant pallet on the floor in front of it where the coffee table once was and she seemingly had every blanket in her apartment in the living room on the floor. 

“You weren’t kidding about the nesting.” Charlotte as she kicked off her shoes and socks, “Are you going into your heat?”

“No, I’m just...touch starved I guess.” Sasha blushed as she watched Charlotte take off her hoodie, now standing in just her black shorts and a tank top. Sasha has always admired Charlotte’s physique especially lately. The woman was the whole package and lately, Charlotte’s new diet and workout regime had her a little thicker than usual and Sasha swallowed thickly.

Charlotte, aware that she was being watched, smirked as she settled on Sasha’s nesting pallet, leaning against the other sofa slightly and looking at Sasha expectantly. 

“Well? I can’t cuddle by myself.”

“You don’t wanna eat first?” Sasha shifted nervously, fiddling with the end of her sash. The shy act was back in full effect, and Sasha didn’t move from her spot at the edge of the nest.

“I’ll eat later,” The alpha said, “Come here, Sasha.” 

Sasha slowly began to pull at her robe's sash and both omega and alpha felt their heart rates pick up a little as Sasha revealed what she was wearing underneath. Charlotte nearly had a stroke and she felt herself getting harder in her shorts. There was no denying it anymore. 

Sasha tossed the robe aside on the sofa and turned off the light before she slid beneath the covers next to Charlotte and the alpha couldn’t help but pull Sasha closer. They were supposed to be cuddling anyway.

All Sasha wore were panties and a damn stringer tank top. Neither piece of clothing was enough to cover anything properly. She was practically naked in Charlotte’s arms already. 

“What movie do you wanna watch?” Sasha finally asked once Charlotte got them in a comfortable enough position. 

“It doesn’t matter.” Charlotte grumbled, her hand rubbing Sasha’s bare arm slowly.  _ You’re gonna be too busy bouncing on my dick to watch it anyway. _

In her arms, Sasha wiggled a little bit—seemingly attempting to snuggle closer but she was rubbing herself against Charlotte. The alpha growled quietly and when Sasha looked back at her curiously, Charlotte just smiled tightly, shaking her head.  _ Yeah...you know exactly what you’re doing, Banks. _

“Is horror okay for you?”

Charlotte looked down at Sasha, and shrugged, “Yeah, I can go for scary.” 

Sasha nodded, turning back around and settling on the pillow that they were sharing. Her upper back pressed firmly against Charlotte’s breast and there was no denying how hard the alpha’s nipples were through her think tank top. Hell, Charlotte was positive that Sasha could feel how excited the rest of her was too, and smell her arousal.

Charlotte considered letting Sasha play this game a little while long but  _ fuck  _ it’s been ten months for her and that was a long time for  _ any _ alpha. 

“Fuck it,” she grumbled under her breath. 

Charlotte figured it was worth the risk and took the remote from Sasha just as she hit play for some horror movie that they wouldn’t be watching. Charlotte nonchalantly tossed the remote somewhere behind her and she was moving on top of Sasha in a flash. 

But Sasha offered zero resistance to Charlotte’s advance but the alpha stopped anyway, the tips of their noses touching, a breath away from each other’s lips.

“What do you  _ really _ want from me, Sasha? What do you need?”

“Hmmm,” Sasha pressed her lips together, unable to break eye contact because Charlotte wasn’t letting her, “You know what I need, Charlie.”

“What you want and what you need are two different things,” came the rumbling response and Sasha bit her bottom lip. Charlotte pressed her straining cock against Sasha’s hip firmly and Sasha moaned softly. It felt a lot thicker than she was expecting, “This what you want Sash? Hm? You want me to stretch you out, don’t you?”

“Yes,” Sasha whimpered when Charlotte stopped immediately, and darkening eyes still boring down into hers.

“Don’t play games with me, Sasha”

“I didn’t know how else to ask, I’m sorry, I—please?”

Charlotte moved so that she was nestled between Sasha’s already quivering thighs, “I’ve been wanting to do this with you for a while, since I first met you.”

Sasha inhaled deeply beneath her, hands gripping Charlotte’s firm biceps, “Why didn’t  _ you _ say anything?”

“I...I didn’t think I was worth your time, after that whole thing with Alexa and Becky—”

“Which was crackhead bizarre…”

Charlotte chuckled softly, “Right...and you did that interview about not dating a coworker...I settled for being your friend...or whatever you want me to be.”

“I still want that...but,” Sasha moved her hands higher up Charlotte’s arms, feeling the alpha shiver and get goosebumps, making her smile. Sasha wrapped her arms around Charlotte’s neck, beneath her blonde hair. “I want you to be my big strong alpha too?”

“I can do that…”

“I can be needy, Char.”

“I know...I like that, I want you to need me. I wanna be the only one to give you whatever you need.” Charlotte rumbled, shifting slightly above her, “This ain’t gonna be a one time thing, Sasha.”

“I don’t want it to be either. I’m...I’m ready.”

Deciding against more conversation, Charlotte leaned down, nipping at Sasha’s chin as she reached down to push Sasha’s long tank top higher along her thighs until it was well past her belly button. Sasha nearly jumped out of her skin when Charlotte touched her through her panties and moaned when Charlotte found her clit. Rubbing it gently through the damp fabric.

“Damn, you’re already soaking wet…” Charlotte mumbled, eyes dark and her voice dropped an octave. Without warning, Charlotte tore away the flimsy panties and she had two fingers inside of Sasha with her thumb pressed against her clit, circling it firmly.

“Oh my—” Sasha gasped, her legs falling open and Charlotte groaned above her, slowly working her two fingers in and out of Sasha. She was so tight. So warm and wet. Sasha was gonna fit her like a glove. Charlotte worked Sasha like a finely tuned instrument until she was grasping at her fingers, pulling her deeper and coming so loud the neighbors probably heard her. 

Charlotte slowly removed her fingers, and brought her hand to her face and Sasha watched through heavy lidded eyes as Charlotte took a deep breath and exhaled heavily, almost sounding as if she were growling. Charlotte cleaned her fingers with her mouth, staring down at Sasha the entire time with a look of raw promise. 

When she was finished, Charlotte pushed off her briefs and shorts in one go and she was back on her knees between the omegas spread legs. Charlotte lined herself up with the pretty pink pussy glistening just for her.  _ Only for her.  _ The alpha preened and howled internally.

Sasha gasped when she looked down and saw what Charlotte was packing. It was seven and a half inches almost as thick as her wrist. Sasha whimpered at the sight, just knowing that she was about to get ridden hard. 

“Sash?” Charlotte breathed, placing a calming hand on Sasha’s bare stomach, “Yeah?” When Sasha only nodded, Charlotte shook her head and pressed a little more, “Answer me, Sasha, is this still okay?”

“Ye-yeah, _ please _ ,” Sasha whined, uncaring how desperate she sounded—she just needed more of Charlotte, she wanted to be buried beneath this alpha. She needed Charlotte to mask her scent with her own completely.  _ “Charlie please,  _ I— _ oh…” _

The omega moaned the moment she felt the alpha pressing against her entrance. Charlotte practically sank into her, nearly to the hilt. Sasha wrapped her arms around the older woman again, holding her close and Charlotte had one hand behind Sasha’s knee, keeping the younger woman spread for her. 

Charlotte wanted Sasha to feel this for the next few days. Charlotte slowly pushed herself deeper and deeper into the woman quivering beneath her until she could go no more. She was fully sheathed and Charlotte couldn’t remember a time when it felt this damn good.

“Oh, you’re tight,” the alpha rasped, shuddering as she pulled out half way and sank back into Sasha roughly. 

Charlotte was stretching Sasha in the best way possible and Sasha didn’t realize that she was crying for her until she had her first orgasm but Charlotte didn’t stop there. She rolled them over until she was on her back and tapped Sasha’s ass with a near feral smile. 

“Ride daddy, princess. Show me how you like it.”

Sasha raised herself up slightly, nearly off of her lap confusing Charlotte for a second before she managed to spin around. Charlotte moaned loudly as she grabbed a handful of ass just as Sasha began to grind down on her so good it almost hurt. Charlotte felt her balls tightening and she planted her feet, quickly meeting Sasha’s pace, pushing deeper and the way Sasha began to whimper and cry told Charlotte she did the right thing. 

She could feel the younger woman’s come rolling down to her balls and the inside of her thighs and Charlotte loved how messy Sasha was making them, she loved it. 

Charlotte sat up and wrapped a hand around Sasha’s throat from behind, pulling her back against her and it took every ounce of strength Charlotte had to fuck Sasha like this. She was chasing her own nut and Sasha was a crying mess, her breasts bouncing with every harsh thrust from the alpha behind her. The sounds of their skin meeting drowning out the movie in front of them.

“Yes, yes,” Charlotte snarled, getting closer and she wanted to throw Sasha down on the pillow and fuck her til she came but Charlotte was too close, so damn close, “Take it baby, take daddy’s cock! Fuck! Sasha!”

“Uhmmm!” Sasha grunted, her eyes screwed shut. She had her hands over Charlotte’s muscular thighs, her nails digging in deeply and the pain only spurred Charlotte on. She kept thrusting into Sasha even as she was coming and Charlotte didn’t stop until they were both spent and she could no longer hold them both up.

Charlotte fell back against the pillows and blankets with Sasha still on top of her but the alpha didn’t mind the extra weight, Sasha was warm and Charlotte was a little sleepy, her muscles stopped burning but they still ached. It was worth it.

When she got her strength back Sasha rolled over, wincing a little and curled up on top of Charlotte, half ass pulling one of the blankets over them. Sasha quickly got comfortable on Charlotte’s generous breasts.

Charlotte hummed softly, reaching down and felt up on Sasha’s ass again. Unable to resist.

“Round two when I wake up. I want this ass. You gonna give it to me?”

Sasha smirked, eyes drifting closed, “You can’t handle that.”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> -Sith


End file.
